Stuck in the Safari Park
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: While on a trip to the safari park on a magical bus, the magical bus runs out of petrol and crash lands right into the safari park. While King Thistle, Mr. Elf, and Wise Old Elf fix the bus, Ben, Holly, Mrs. Fotheringill, and the others have to survive in the safari park.


Wise Old Elf: (narrating) Today's adventure starts up in the sky.  
(The magical bus is up in the sky with Ben, Holly, Gaston, Mrs. Fotheringill, King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Daisy, Poppy, Mr. Elf, Mrs. Elf, Wise Old Elf, Strawberry, Violet, Fleur, Rosie, Tangerine, Barnaby, Jake, Lizzy, Raspberry, Nettle, and Tarquin.)  
Holly: Stuck in the Safari Park.  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Now, we have to be really careful in the safari park, because it not only has big people, it also has lots of big animals. We must be careful when around big animals.  
Nanny Plum: Um, so no turning anyone into frogs?  
Mrs. Fotheringill: No. (Nanny Plum puts her wand away) We'll get to see every animal that is amazingly unique in their own way.  
Kids: Ooh!  
Ben: I can't wait to see the animals!  
Holly: Me too!  
Daisy, Poppy, Raspberry, Nettle, and Tarquin: (laughing)  
(Suddenly, a loud beeping noise is heard.)  
King Thistle: Egads! What is that?  
Magical Bus: (coughing)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: What is the matter, bus?  
Magical Bus: I'm running out of petrol! (coughs)  
(The magical bus stops in the sky, now completely out of petrol.)  
King Thistle: This is going to be a catastrophe.  
(The magical bus starts falling from the sky.)  
Everyone (except toddlers): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Everyone! Hold onto your seats!  
Daisy, Poppy, Raspberry, Nettle, and Tarquin: (laughing)  
Everyone Else: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
Magical Bus: AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!  
(The magical bus crash lands right into the safari park. He coughs again.)  
King Thistle: (shaking) Whoa. That was a really bumpy ride. (shudders)  
(Mrs. Fotheringill comes outside. The others follow her.)  
Holly: Where are we, Mrs. Fotheringill?  
Mrs. Fotheringill: (looks around) Hmmm... Judging from the animals here, we must be in the safari park.  
Ben: Hey, look over there, Holly! Elephants!  
(Ben and Holly see elephants taking a bath.)  
Ben, Holly, Daisy, Poppy, Raspberry, Nettle, and Tarquin: Ooh!  
Tarquin: Tarquin like elephants.  
(King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Nanny Plum, Mr. Elf, Mrs. Elf, and Wise Old Elf are leaving the bus, dizzy.)  
Nanny Plum: Oh, my tummy.  
King Thistle: Ohhhhhh...  
(Suddenly, a pop is heard, and Wise Old Elf falls over.)  
Wise Old Elf: Oh! Oof!  
King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Nanny Plum, Mr. Elf, and Mrs. Elf: Oh!  
King Thistle: What is going on?  
Magical Bus: I've got a flat tire!  
(A baby tenrec crawls out from under the flat tire.)  
Holly: What's that hedgehog, Mrs. Fotheringill?  
Mrs. Fotheringill: That's a tenrec. It's sort of like a hedgehog.  
(The baby tenrec goes back to its mother.)  
King Thistle: The tire is really popped!  
(Suddenly, they see a big tour bus coming.)  
King Thistle: Everyone! Hide!  
(Everyone runs away from the dirt road and cover their heads. Fortunately, the tour bus passes them.)  
Ben: That was scary.  
Mrs. Fotheringill: It's okay, everyone! The big bus is gone!  
Magical Bus: Phew! I'm ''glad ''I didn't get crushed!  
King Thistle: Well, I think'' ''I'' ''should be fixing the bus.  
Wise Old Elf: Don't worry, King Thistle! I'll help you!  
Mr. Elf: Me too! I'm good at repairing buses!  
Ben: What can we do while they fix the bus, Mrs. Fotheringill?  
Mrs. Fotheringill: We'll have to survive in the safari park.  
Ben, Holly, Daisy, Poppy, Strawberry, Violet, Fleur, Tangerine, Barnaby, Jake, Lizzy, Raspberry, Nettle, and Tarquin: Ooooooh!  
Ben: (to Barnaby, Jake, and Lizzy) I think this is like those jungle survival shows on the telly.  
Barnaby: Me too.  
Jake: Me three.  
Lizzy: Me four.  
Mrs. Fotheringill: First, we should build our own shelters.  
Ben: That sounds fun!  
Daisy, Poppy, Raspberry, Nettle, and Tarquin: (laughing)  
(The elves, fairies, and Mrs. Fotheringill build their own shelters. Ben, Barnaby, Jake, and Lizzy are making their shelter out of thick palm tree bark. Mrs. Elf glues the pieces together with sap, and cuts a door and windows for them.)  
Holly: Magic, magic...  
Holly, Strawberry, Violet, Fleur, and Tangerine: ...make us a shelter!  
(Their wands bring down leaves and branches to make their shelter. Queen Thistle is making a shelter for the toddlers out of sticks over a hole. Ben, Holly, Strawberry, and Barnaby take the toddlers to their shelter. The toddlers laugh. Queen Thistle chuckles and comes into her shelter with Nanny Plum and Mrs. Elf. Mrs. Fotheringill is finishing building her fort.)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Okay, is everyone's shelter done?  
Everyone Else: Yes!  
Holly: Gaston's is!  
Gaston: (barking)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Good! Our shelters are done.  
Everyone Else: Hooray!  
Gaston: (barks)  
(Suddenly, Ben, Holly, Barnaby, Jake, and Lizzy's stomachs start growling.)  
Ben: Oh my. I think we are getting a bit hungry.  
Holly: So am I.  
Mrs. Elf: Don't worry children. I'll take you over to the other side of the road to get some food.  
Mrs. Fotheringill: See you later, Mrs. Elf!  
(Ben, Holly, Barnaby, Jake, and Lizzy follow Mrs. Elf on the road. A tour bus comes their way.)  
Mrs. Elf: Everyone! Duck under the bus!  
(The tour bus drives right over them. A lemur is running to the bus.)  
Mrs. Elf: Get away from the lemur!  
(Ben, Holly, Barnaby, Jake, Lizzy, and Mrs. Elf run away from the lemur.)  
Lemur: (chattering)  
Mrs. Elf: Okay, the lemur is gone now.  
(They come to the other side of the road. Mrs. Elf and the kids gasp when they spot a lion.)  
Mrs. Elf: (whispering) It's a lion!  
Holly: (whispering) We must not wake it up!  
Mrs. Elf: Tiptoe with me, everyone!  
(They tiptoe past the sleeping lion. They see the food.)  
Holly: Look, there's the food!  
Ben: (looks at trees with mangos, bananas, and cocounts) There's fruit!  
Lizzy: (sees some nuts) There's nuts!  
Jake: (looks up at cocoa beans) And look! Chocolate!  
Ben, Holly, Barnaby, Jake, and Lizzy: Mmmmm!  
Mrs. Elf: Mmm, that ''is ''delicious. Come on everyone, let's get the food and take them back to the others.  
(Ben and Barnaby climb up the fruit trees. Lizzy takes the nuts. Holly turns the cocoa beans into chocolate bars. They fall out of the tree in front of Jake.)  
Jake: Mmmm! I ''love'' chocolate!  
Mrs. Elf: Looks like we've got everything we need. Come on, let's go back to the others.  
(Ben and Barnaby take the fruit, Lizzy takes the nuts, and Jake takes the chocolate bars, and they follow Mrs. Elf. Mrs. Elf accidentally steps on a twig, and it breaks.)  
Ben, Holly, Barnaby, Jake, Lizzy, and Mrs. Elf: (gasp)  
(The lion opens his eyes and wakes up.)  
Mrs. Elf: Oh no! The lion's woken up!  
Lion: '''''ROOOOOAAAAAAARRR!'''''  
Mrs. Elf: Run!  
(Mrs. Elf and the kids run away from the lion. The lion is running faster to them.)  
Mrs. Elf: Oh no! What shall we do?  
Holly: I know! Magic cloud, save us all!  
(Holly uses her wand to make a cloud appear under herself, Mrs. Elf, Ben, Barnaby, Jake, and Lizzy. They float away from the lion. The lion runs back to its spot and goes back to sleeping.)  
Ben, Barnaby, Jake, Lizzy, and Mrs. Elf: Hooray!  
Ben: You saved us from the lion, Holly!  
Holly: Thank you.  
(They float back down to the others.)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Look, everyone! Mrs. Elf is back with food!  
Everyone: HOORAY!  
Jake: (gives the toddlers food) Here you go.  
Toddlers: (laughing)  
Tarquin: Tarquin ''love ''chocolate! (eats chocolate)  
Violet: I love this banana, Holly!  
Holly: Me too!  
(Ben, Barnaby, Jake, Lizzy, Mrs. Elf, Queen Thisle, and Nanny Plum are drinking from coconuts. Jake starts eating a nut with chocolate. Ben and Barnaby are also eating nuts.)  
Ben: Mmmm! Delicious!  
Jake: You can say that again! This chocolate is lovely!  
(They all laugh. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking.)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: (gasp) Oh no! An elephant is coming! Quick! Everyone hide!  
(Everyone except King Thistle, Mr. Elf, and Wise Old Elf hide in their shelters.)  
King Thistle, Mr. Elf, and Wise Old Elf: AAAAAAH! ELEPHANT!  
(They hide under the magical bus.)  
Magical Bus: Whoa!  
Elephant: (trumpets)  
(The elephant's feet misses everyone's shelter. Everyone comes out.)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Okay, everyone. I think we're safe.  
Queen Thistle: That elephant nearly crushed us. I'm glad that's all over.  
(Some monkeys climb down a tree towards her and the toddlers' shelter.)  
Queen Thistle: AHH! Monkeys!  
Monkeys: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Ooh!  
Daisy and Poppy: Monkeys! (giggle)  
(One of the monkeys curiously touches Nettle's nettle on her hat. It stings its hand.)  
Monkey: OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH!  
Nettle: (takes piece of banana) Banana!  
Monkeys: Oooooh!  
Tarquin: Coconut!  
Monkeys: (chattering)  
(Daisy, Poppy, Nettle, Raspberry, and Tarquin give the monkeys some bananas and a coconut drink. One of the monkeys drink from the coconut drink.)  
Monkey: Oooh!  
(The monkeys run back up in the tree with their food.)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: (taking a picture of the monkeys) Ooh! (takes another picture) Fascinating! I wonder what it is like to be up there with those monkeys. (gives Nanny Plum her camera) Here, Nanny Plum. Have my camera.  
Nanny Plum: Um, why?  
Mrs. Fotheringill: I have decided to get in touch with my wild side.  
Nanny Plum: Huh?  
(Mrs. Fotheringill leaps into a bush and leaps out wearing her loincloth. She climbs up the tree.)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Ooh, hey, being in a tree ''is ''nice. Now to swing with the monkeys! (runs to some vines and starts swinging on one of them) Ahh-ah-ah-ahh-ah-ah-ahh!  
Nanny Plum: (chuckles) Now to find some animals.  
(Nanny Plum hears some growling. She looks and sees a honey badger eating honey from a log.)  
Nanny Plum: (gasp) (whispering) I must be very careful taking a picture of a honey badger. Honey badgers are rather nasty.  
(Nanny Plum crouches and snaps a photo of the honey badger.)  
Nanny Plum: (whispers) Got it!  
(The honey badger runs off. Nanny Plum sees an aardvark and takes a picture of it.)  
Nanny Plum: (sigh) If only I could speak your language. (takes pictures of some frogs.)  
Frogs: (croaking)  
(Nanny Plum sees a tour bus coming. Lucy and her family are in it.)  
Rex: (barking)  
Lucy: What's that, Rex? It's Ben and Holly! (to bus driver) Please stop the bus.  
Lucy's Father: What is it, Lucy?  
Lucy: I saw something. I need to look at it.  
Ben: Hello, Lucy!  
Gaston: (barking)  
Lucy: Hi, Ben, Holly, and Gaston! What are you doing here?  
Ben: Mrs. Fotheringill was taking us on a field trip here, when our little magic bus crashed.  
Lucy: Oh, that's bad, and who's Mrs. Fotheringill?  
Holly: (pointing to Mrs. Fotheringill swinging with the monkeys) ''That's ''Mrs. Fotheringill. She is neither an elf or a fairy. She is just a little person.  
Lucy: Oh. I see. How can I help with you?  
Ben: Our magical bus has a flat tire. Can you see anything that could fix it?  
Lucy: Hmm... (pointing) There are some sap trees over there! The sap could patch that tire right up!  
Ben: Thanks, Lucy!  
Holly: We'll go get the sap. See you later.  
Lucy: Bye!  
(Ben rides Gaston and Holly flies their way to the sap trees. Some parrots fly by them.)  
Holly: Ooh! Parrots!  
Ben: Look down there, Holly! Zebras!  
Holly: I can see hyenas too!  
Ben: Look! We're at the sap trees.  
Gaston: (barking)  
Ben: Come on, Gaston. Let's harvest some sap.  
Gaston: (barks)  
(Gaston bites the bark off the tree. Holly is holding out a jar under Ben. Ben takes the sap and throws it down in the jar. He keeps throwing more sap in the jar until they have enough.)  
Ben: There. Just enough for a tire.  
Holly: Now let's go back to the others!  
(Ben, Gaston, and Holly run on the ground, moving right in front of another tree, getting ready to fly.)  
Ben: (gasp) Look, Holly! A rhinoceros!  
Holly: I think it wants those mangos up there.  
(The rhinoceros charges at the tree.)  
Ben: Oh no! We're going to get squished!  
Ben and Holly: HEEELP!  
Gaston: (howls)  
(Cuts to Mrs. Fotheringill in a tree.)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Oh no! I can't let Ben, Holly, and their ladybug friend be in trouble! I must save them!  
(Mrs. Fotheringill is running on the tree, punching some big branches out of her way. She punches a very big branch rapidly until it breaks.)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: (beating her chest) Ahh-ah-ah-ahh-ah-ah-ahh!  
(Mrs. Fotheringill starts running again. Cuts to Ben, Holly, and Gaston with the rhinoceros running towards them.)  
Mrs. Fotheringill: (swinging on a vine) Ahhh-ah-ah-ahhh-ah-ah-ahhh!  
(Mrs. Fotheringill grabs Ben, Holly, and Gaston before the rhinoceros hits the tree. Some mangos fall to the ground. The rhinoceros eats one of them.)  
Ben: You saved us, Mrs. Fotheringill!  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Thank you!  
(Mrs. Fotheringill swings back to the others with Ben, Holly, and Gaston.)  
Wise Old Elf: Oh, look at this! We've got something to patch up the tire!  
Holly: (to Lucy, who is leaving) Thank you, Lucy!  
Lucy: You're welcome!  
(After Mr. Elf inflates the tire with the pump, Wise Old Elf patches it up with the sap.)  
Magical Bus: (sputtering) (gets back up) WHOO-HOO! I'm back to myself!  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Come on, everyone. Let's get on board.  
(Everyone gets on board the magical bus.)  
Magical Bus: Next stop, the Little Kingdom!  
(The magical bus flies out of the safari park. It flies near a lake with hippos and crocodiles.)  
Magical Bus: Watch out for the hippos and crocodiles!  
Everyone: WHOOAAAA!  
(The magical bus flies over the hippos and crocodiles. It goes up in the sky.)  
Holly: That was kind of fun being in the safari park.  
Mrs. Fotheringill: That was fun for me too! I had fun swinging with those monkeys!  
Ben: We got to see all kinds of animals.  
Nanny Plum: And I've got all sorts of great photos of animals.  
Mrs. Fotheringill: Ooh! Let us see!  
Nanny Plum: Here's one of a honey badger in a log getting some honey. I've got one of an aardvark. And some frogs. And look! I got up close with some giraffes!  
(Nanny Plum keeps showing the others her photos. The episode ends.)


End file.
